ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Falling for...who? Operation unmask the Slimeball.
(At the hallway) Delia: We've to find Owens locker. Lindy: Owens locker number is 081. Delia: There it's. Lindy: Delia? Delia: Yes. Lindy: I've just one question? Delia: What's is your question? Lindy: Why are we wearing black clothes? Delia: So that nobody notices us. Lindy: It's the middle of the day. Delia: Well at least we look cool. Lindy: Lets focus again. Delia: Here is Owens locker. Lindy: What are we going to do? Delia: Hand me the stethoscope? Lindy: Stethoscope. Delia: Gloves please? Lindy: Gloves. Delia: Cool sunglasses. Lindy: One for you and one for me. Delia: Slice off pizza. Lindy: Slice of pizza. Wait? Where do you need pizza for. Delia: For me. I'm hungry. Lindy: Is it working. Delia: Yeah wait, 11-36-8 Lindy: Do you got the combination. Delia: Yes, I've. It is 11-36-8 (Delia and Lindy open Owens locker.) Lindy: What do we got here? Delia: Look. A picture off Owen and Jasmine. Delia/Lindy: Ugh Lindy: Look there in the back. Delia: It's a pencil case. Lindy: What's in it? Delia: Girl stuff? Lindy: Girl stuff? Lindy: Look pictures off other girls Delia: I think step 2 is complete Lindy: I think to. (Lindy and Delia give each other a high five) (At the Watson basement) Lindy: Great news guys. Step 2 is complete Logan: Yes, Now step 3. DJ: What's step 3? Logan: Garrett and Delia. Garrett/Delia: Yes. Logan: You guys need the find a date or go with each other. Delia: I'd rather kiss a monky, than go on a date with Garrett. Garrett: Hey, that really hurts Delia: Sorry Garrett Garrett: Yeah, I'd rather kiss a monky to, than go on a date with you. Delia: Painfull. Garrett: Plus, I already got a date. DJ: Who? You're cousin Louis again? Garrett: Why would you thinks that? DJ: Because you toke her to the 6th grade dance. Logan: Yeah, taking your cousing to a school dacne is not cool at all. Garrett: It's not Louis. It's Tammy Green. Logan: You're going to the dance with Tammy Green. Garrett: Yes I'm. Delia: And I asked Brandon if he wanted to go with me and he said yes. Logan: Step 3 is than complete. (The next day in school) Logan: Hey Jasmine. Jasmine: Hey Logan. Logan: So, can't wait for tomorrow. Jasmine: Yes, I can't wait to go to the dance with Owen. Logan: Speaking off Owen. How are you guys going. Jasmine: We're doing great. Logan: (fake smile) That is great to hear. Jasmine: Thanks Logan. Logan: Jasmine can I ask you something? Jasmine: Yeah, sure. Logan: How much do you know about Owen? Jasmine: Not much. But much to love him Logan: Love him? Jasmine: Logan can I tell you something? Logan: Yes, anything Jasmine: Okay, I'm afraid that Owen hides secrets for me. Logan: Yeah, but everyone got secrets. Jasmine: I know, but big secrects that can hurt me. Logan: Do you want my advice? Jasmine: Yes, I want your advice. Logan: Listen to your heart Jasmine: Listen to my heart? Logan: Yeah, if your heart say that you and Owen belong together than listen to it. Jasmine: That's great advice. Thank you Logan. (Jasmine gives Logan a hug) Logan: Anytime. (Logan walks away) DJ: And did you tell Jasmine anything? Logan: No, I didn't do it. DJ: Okay, we just have to do step 4 now. Logan: No! Lindy: What did you just say NO. Logan: Yes, you heard me. Delia: Why do you say no. Logan: Because I quit. DJ: You quit? Logan: Yes I quit. Lindy: Why are you quiting? Logan: Because of Jasmine. DJ: I thought you're doing this for Jasmine. Logan: If Owen makes Jasmine happy it's good right? Garrett: Owen is cheating on Jasmine. Logan: If Jasmine likes that jerk, so let it be it. DJ: The dude is going to break her heart. Logan: Her heart is going to be broken anyway. DJ: Logan. Logan: Look you guys go freather with the plan. But count me out. Logan quits?! Will the gang go freather with the plan? How does this end? Read it tomorrow on my final blog off: Falling for...who? please let you comments behind? Category:Blog posts